My Fake Fiance
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ren is being abused and has a miserable life. Her only way out is marriage—to a certain Kaitoh Dark.
1. Bleeding

Someone was watching me again. I didn't turn my head to look, but continued the façade. The laughing with my friends, the smile on my face, all of it to hide the pain that I felt as graduation drew nearer.

"Can you believe we're about to graduate?" Aimi said as the laughter died down.

Her words struck me like a physical blow, but I did not flinch.

Graduation, I thought. Three weeks. After that, it'll be too late.

"Ren?" Aimi said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Don't look...but Dark is looking at you."

"I told you, I'm done with boys," I replied bluntly. "After…you know…I just can't do it. I'm sorry. I-I…I'm going to go have my lunch in the library. I need to study for finals, you know.

The library was quiet. No one came in during lunch. I pulled out my brown paper sack. I looked inside.

I had forgotten the lunch. All that was there was a sad, solitary apple.

I ate it mournfully. Sour. I crossed to the trash can and threw it away.

I sat down and opened my datebook, counting the days. Three weeks.

I sighed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry, head down, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Dark asked, appearing randomly beside me.

"W-What do you c-care?" I sobbed.

He looked surprised at that. "Why wouldn't I care?"

I laughed sarcastically. "You're the most popular guy in school. And I'm just…never mind. I'm going."

I got up to leave. Dark grabbed my shoulder. "Wait a second."

I winced. "L-Let go…"

Dark let go of my shoulder. His hand was stained with my blood. "You're bleeding. Sit down."

I started to sit down, but I fell, and the chair tipped over.

My last conscious thought was: How are they going to get the stain of my blood out of the floor?


	2. Hurting

I gasped and sat straight up. I was in the nurse's office. I immediately fell back onto the springy mattress.

"Whoa…don't get up so fast," Dark said.

"What the…you're here?" I said in a rush. Then I realized something…my jacket was off. That meant Dark knew. I groaned. He would tell everyone. "Get out of here."

"What the heck is your problem?" Dark exclaimed. "You're hurt, and the way it looks, you've been hurting a long time. I'm just trying to help you!"

"Well, that's very nice," I smiled fakely. "But I can handle myself. I'm nearly grown, you know."

I sat up and winced involuntarily. The wound in my stomach was in danger of reopening.

"Are you going to tell?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that if I did, whoever's doing this would know how to cover their tracks," he replied. "Who's doing this to you, Ren?"

"You can't help me," I answered defiantly. "All boys are good for is disappointment."

I stood shakily, then fell forward again. Dark caught me, naturally. I looked up at him, and for a moment I almost wanted to trust him…but then the moment was gone, and reality hit. He was just another deadbeat.

I pulled out of his grasp and stumbled to my bag. I put it on my uninjured shoulder, and walked down the hallway to my car.


	3. Agreement

I laid in my bed that night, tears falling down my cheeks from the pain. I would be trapped here forever.

Suddenly there was a movement at the window.

"Miss Fujiwara?" a voice said.

I shakily sat up. I opened a drawer in the nightstand, and pulled out a knife.

"W-What do you want?" I asked. "I warn you. I am armed."

A man came in through the window. I couldn't tell who he was in the darkness. He had black wings. The Phantom Thief?

He laughed at me. "I doubt you could use it in your state. I came to check on you."

"Dark?" I got a good look at him. "You're the Phantom Thief?"

"Well…I guess now we know each other's secrets," Dark replied, sitting on the end of my bed. "But you need to tell me who's doing this."

"Dark," I said gently. "You can't save me."

"I can if you let me," he replied. "Don't you want the pain to go away?"

"I've already tried to stop it," I replied. "But he'll keep hurting me unless—"

"Unless what?"

"I get married before graduating," I sighed. "I only get to leave my home if I'm married by then, otherwise I can't leave and I don't see a cent of my inheritance. I tried dating, trying to convince boys to marry me based on the inheritance. But after I was left at the alter, I stopped trusting men…in fact, I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"I'll do it," Dark said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'll marry you, get you out of this house," Dark said. "Then after you're safe, we can break it up."

Of course, I thought. No one would marry me for love.

"And I assume you'll be wanting half the inheritance," I replied.

"Only if you're offering," Dark smirked at me. "I…have to leave now."

"Just one more thing, Dark…" I said.

"What is it, Ren?"

"Why are you doing this? If it's not the money, and you're breaking up with me afterwards, so it's not for love…"

"Maybe I'll just let you figure it out," Dark said, a bit sadly. Then he went to my window and flew away.


	4. First Date

I sat down for dinner.

"Have you met anyone worth mentioning?" said my father.

"I…have, father," I said softly. "His name…is Dark."

"Well, unless he's proposed—"

I stood, shakily. "He has! Last night."

My father smirked. "Are you in any state to get married? Especially after your punishment tonight…"

"I…have a date tonight," I lied.

"Good! Then you will not be punished. I want to see the ring in the morning," my father said.

"Yes, thank you…may I be excused? I don't want to be late for my date."

"Of course, dear," he replied, smiling.

I knew where he lived. I hacked school records on my laptop. I dressed up, not really knowing why I was doing it, I mean please, it's not like I liked him. Or he liked me, for that matter.

But I was desperate.

"Dark!" I knocked on his door.

He came out, looking disheveled, his hair all messy.

"What is it, Ren?" he asked sleepily, but he looked concerned.

"I…told my dad I was going on a date with you," I muttered.

Dark laughed. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Well…I sort of brought a picnic basket…but it looks like it might rain…"

"We're engaged, Ren," Dark said. "We need a…more serious date…"

My eyes widened. What does he mean by that?

Dark smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her into his home. He took her out on the balcony. Then he pulled her into his arms…but she stiffened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"I'm taking you up in the air with me…unless…does it hurt, when I touch where you were injured?"

Only my heart, I thought bitterly. My heart hurts with every touch…every kind word…

"I'm fine," I said.

"Then relax," Dark replied. "You're so stiff. Are you scared?"

"No!" I protested angrily. "I'm not scared! I just…this is pathetic…I only told my dad I was going on a date tonight…so I wouldn't get beaten again."

"So? Isn't this better than a beating?" replied Dark. He let go of me and held me at arms length. "I'm happy to be able to protect you even when I'm not there."

"Why do you want to protect me, Dark? Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Obviously…you haven't met too many decent men, if you don't understand."

He pulled me close again, and this time I relaxed against him, and we took off into the night air. For one night, I forgot my father's threats and became me again.


	5. Misplaced Trust

I lifted my head.

Where…am I? I wondered. Why am I not hurting?

Then I remembered. Dark. He had rescued me again. And he let me sleep on his couch, even though we barely knew each other.

I looked around, suddenly in panic. "Dark! Where are you?"

"You aren't as independent as you'd like me to think," Dark said, smirking at my freaked out face.

He's right, I thought. I swore to myself I'd never trust again, and here I am, letting some stranger marry me. Some stranger who doesn't love me.

"Dark…I don't understand you," I said softly. "Why do I...only feel safe around you?"

"Maybe you need me," Dark said. "Maybe you actually need someone to take care of you. If…you would let me."

"Yeah, but you're just going to leave as soon as I'm safe, right?" I said.

"If that's what you want," Dark replied simply.

"Good, because, I-I…can make my own way!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help," Dark said. "I'll always be around."

I sighed. "Dark…thank you for letting me stay here, but I have to go home sometime."

"Don't forget," Dark said, slipping a ring on my finger. "Friday is the big day."

I paused. "Dime-store?"

"Stolen," Dark replied. "But it's real."

"Dark…ah…thank you," I stepped up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!"

I stepped out of his doorway and walked home. For once, I didn't wince at all.

Dark watched her leave. He was just helping her. That was all. Right?

But when he looked at her…she was so strong. But also…so weak. And she needed him, even though she was too proud to admit it.

But she was right, the moment she was safe, he would have to go. Get away from a woman that he knew could never love him back. Her hatred of men ran too deep.

So watching her leave…he knew she was right about him. He was a deadbeat like all the others. But he couldn't help but hope…somehow…it wouldn't end with both of them alone.


End file.
